


Fish out of Water

by Spindle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Other, Spitroasting, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindle/pseuds/Spindle
Summary: A young merman is captured by horny fishermen. Things don't get better.





	Fish out of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRumRaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/gifts).



Greenfin had been warned to stay away from the ship.

He knew the stories as well as any merfolk. Kidnappers who stole people in the night, stringing them up in invisible nets and hauling them away, never to be seen again. Landlubbers.

“Boss! We’ve got another one!”

Greenfin squirmed away from the knife slashing away the netting. It was all a mistake. It had to be. They’d throw him back, wouldn’t they? 

“The hell is that thing?”

The landlubbers he’d watched from the edge of the sea were forever throwing things back into the water. Clams, crabs, seaweed, brightly-colored baubles that floated and broke apart in the waves.

“Oh, those. They’re real sluts if you take care of their teeth.” Rough, dry fingers pressed down on Greenfin’s jaws. He gasped, unable to hold his breath any longer, flopping in horror when no water passed through his gills.

Nothing but painfully dry air.

“Grab the hooks. We’ve got a real squirmer here.”

Greenfin was already trying to wriggle away when the boat hooks came out, shaking his head, something he’d learned from the landlubbers.

“Oy, it knows what we're saying!” A hand pushed back the hooks, its owner’s face swimming into view as he peered at Greenfin.

Landlubbers were strange-looking beasts, with square teeth and fleshy protrusions in the middle of their faces, but Greenfin could kiss the one in front of him, lightheaded with relief. He was almost free! He was going to be--

A hand grabbed his chin. “Now listen here, slut,” said the landlubber. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now, because I’m a real nice guy--” A chorus of jeers went up behind him. “--I’m going to let you choose. Which hole do you want wrecked?”

Which hole? What did that even mean? Greenfin opened his mouth to suck in air, logic unable to override that baser instinct to breathe, to gulp in water and filter it through his gills. A thumb slid into his drying mouth, keeping it open.

“Fuck me, you’d stick your dick in that?” A crowd of landlubber faces swam in and out of view, peering into his pried-open mouth. His third eyelids were drying out too. 

Something fleshy and blood-warm rested on his lower lip. “Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it,” said the first landlubber. He tapped Greenfin’s chin. “Hey, bite me and I’ll make new holes to fuck, you got it?” He gestured towards the boat hooks, propped up against the railing.

Greenfin tried to nod, but choked, as the appendage slid into the back of his throat.

“Aw yeah, that’s the stuff,” said the landlubber, grabbing the back of Greenfin’s head to keep him from pulling away. The fleshy appendage dragged across his tongue, leaving behind a salt taste--not of the sea. Different. “Back of their throat’s textured. Gives your dick a real massage.”

A cock. That’s what he had in his mouth. Whales had them, dolphins had them, and apparently landlubbers had them. Were landlubbers a type of whale? How did dolphins use their cocks anyway?

“You’re a real sick freak, man.”

Greenfin’s body rebelled, trying to suck in air, his dried out gills flaring uselessly. His throat hurt, constricting hard around the thick intrusion.

The landlubber moaned, then laughed. “Yeah, well if I’m sick, the slut’s sicker. Thing’s trying to milk my dick like it owes it money.”

Greenfin couldn’t breathe. His throat spasmed around the cock as it turned slicker, stiffer. The landlubber grabbed the back of Greenfin’s head, snapping his hips forward, flesh slapping against Greenfin’s chin. 

And then he could breathe. Something dribbled down his throat, wetting his gills, and Greenfin took his first gasping breath, moaning in relief.

“Fuck,” said the landlubber, and fucked his face harder.

Greenfin sucked on the cock greedily. It slipped down his throat easily now, gliding against the steady leak of fluid down his throat, over his gills.

If he could only suck down enough of it, he could take a full breath, he could--

The cock twitched in his mouth, and then he was choking down an endless flood of hot, thick liquid, gumming up his gills. Greenfin tried to fight against the hold keeping him pressed against the landlubber’s groin, skewered on his cock, trembling as the thick fluid forced itself down his throat. Hot, rough hands stroked through the mess of his neck, massaging the fluid into his gills.

“That’s a good slut.” His voice was just as rough.

Greenfin was trembling for a different reason. He took shallow, sipping breaths, delicate gills fluttering against those rough fingers. No one had ever touched him like this before. His skin felt like it was boiling, prickling hot where the fingers stroked him. He leaned into the touch.

Spunk. Greenfin knew the taste of sex, hanging around the edges of the mating frenzy every spring, when every stray current would bring a hint of milt with it. He’d hide himself in a grotto and touch himself desperately, wondering what it’d be like when he could join in, touching and rubbing and rutting each other. His tongue was covered with the landlubber’s come, and his gills were coated too, the landlubber’s hands rubbing it right into his skin.

“That’s right,” said the landlubber, “you need that come, don’t you?”

Greenfin’s skin burned with shame. It was true. He needed the landlubber’s strange spunk to breathe out of the water, not because it made his entire body sing with need. Still, he let the landlubber pull out, cock strangely soft now, and let the next one feed him his cock. 

Already his gills were starting to dry out.

Greenfin sucked on the cock greedily. The mechanics weren’t too hard to figure out, and he could get this one to come and let him breathe as long as--

A palm slapped across his ass. Greenfin choked.

“Fuck,” said someone behind him. “You could bounce a coin off of that.”

Tangled as he was in the net, Greenfin still tried to put up a struggle. A hand clamped down on the back of his neck, tightening just this side of painful over his gills. Greenfin lost the plot just long enough for something to wrap around and around his wrists, pinning them behind his back.

He flopped like a stranded fish, caught between the cock plunged down his throat and hands holding down his hips.

Two stinging slaps across his ass cheeks, and the cock pumped slowly down his throat, rewarding him with a long dribble of precome. Greenfin moaned, and even he didn’t know if it was in pain or relief.

“That’s better.” He no longer knew who was speaking. “Fuck, now that’s a view.”

A dry thumb breached his cloaca. Greenfin yelled, trying to squirm away. Nothing was supposed to go in there, even a landlubber would know. What were they, dolphins?

“Slut like you, still tight like a virgin?” said the landlubber behind him. A second thumb forced its way in. He was going to break apart if they tried to put anything else in him. “Wouldn’t know it from the way you’re gagging for it. Good thing we’re here to show you what this tight little hole is for.”

A hand nudged his skull. “Keep sucking,” said the landlubber in front of him.

Greenfin tried to comply, whimpering as the two thumbs in his cloaca forced themselves apart. He couldn’t stop whimpering, even though it made his gills dry faster, fluttering in the dry air. It hurt, it hurt.

A third--no, it was no finger. Greenfin yelled, even though it hurt his gills, struggling to get away but only choking on the unyielding cock down his throat. It didn’t matter. A landlubber’s cock, thick and hard, was shoving unrelentingly into his poor cloaca.

“Fucking suck already,” growled the landlubber, pulling him by the head a little off his cock.

Greenfin tried to obey, bobbing his head to keep his mind off the cock drilling into him. He was already beyond his limit, but it felt like the cock wouldn’t stop until it bottomed out, no matter if it split Greenfin apart or not. How much further could it go?

His throat had dried out from all the yelling, catching painfully on the thick cock plundering it.

A hand came down on his ass again, right where it was the sorest. Greenfin couldn’t help but tense up, clenching painfully around the cocks skewering him, as the pain lit him up, bright and hot. Tears sprang to his eyes.

“It cries too?” The cock in his throat twitched, abruptly drenching his throat in precome. A rough thumb swiped under his eye, catching the tear before it could fall. “Do that again.”

Another slap to his other asscheek, and it was worse this time, knowing how much it could hurt and not being able to stop it.

He couldn’t stop the tears from falling this time. Blows rained down on his ass, the sting of it making him jerk helplessly, unable to get away from it. The cock in his throat started withdrawing when the one in his ass bottomed out, finally, only to plunge back in when the other started pulling out. He was caught between two cocks, too tied up to even squirm, unable to do anything but sob and shudder as his holes were plundered.

He screamed when a particular hard slap caught him right where it was sorest. His entire ass burned, his cheeks throbbing in time with the rough thrusts of the landlubber’s cock, his cloaca still struggling to accept it.

The landlubber in front of him groaned, pulling out his cock to paint stripe after stripe of thick come all over his face.

The other cock kept plunging into him, the landlubber’s hip slapping against his sore ass. Greenfin gasped, increasingly lightheaded as the cum slid down his face, getting into his eyes. 

“What, you’re too good for my cock?” Something cracked across his face, followed by a bright rush of heat to his cheek. He’d been slapped. “Come on, suck it like the slut you are.”

He couldn’t see. Greenfin mouthed blindly for a cock, only for it to be forcibly fed to him, just as hips slammed into his ass hard enough that he kicked, tightening involuntarily.

A rush of hot liquid flooded his cloaca. Before Greenfin could even process it, another cock was sliding into his sore cloaca before it could flutter shut, eased by the first landlubber’s come. Greenfin sobbed.

They traded him back and forth like that, a never-ending stream of landlubbers using him like a toy, nothing but a set of warm, wet hole for them to spill their spunk.

They painted his back with it, his face and his loosening cloaca.

But never down his throat. Everything was starting to fade around the edges, as Greenfin took dry, gasping breaths that did nothing, stretching out his tongue to catch the come they kept refusing him.

Until they started refusing to give him their precome, either.

“Fuck, I’m not touching that mess.” The voices faded in and out as spots danced before Greenfin’s eyes. His throat was parched but his face was so sloppy with come it slid down his cheeks. “Finish up with its cunt already.”

Greenfin’s cloaca was so sloppy with come that it didn’t even hurt anymore, even though the landlubber was fucking him hard enough that his hips slapped against Greenfin’s ass.

Even his ass didn’t hurt anymore, not really, each brutal thrust just adding heat to the clenching need deep in his belly. 

“Wait your turn,” grunted the landlubber turning Greenfin’s brain to mush. Come slopped out of his cloaca with every thrust. “Grab the bucket if you need to come so bad.”

Bucket? Greenfin could barely think straight, between the lack of air and the cock ruining his cloaca. Something heavy thumped in front of Greenfin, the back of his head grabbed--

Greenfin took his first, glorious breath of seawater, and came.

He didn’t know which was more overwhelming, the cleansing breaths flushing out his throat and gills, or the cock still plundering his cloaca, milking him of his milt in great, gushing spurts, all over his own tail.

His head was pulled out of the bucket, too boneless to try to fight it. 

Curious hands were already swiping through the mess painting his tail, and poking at his still sensitive milt slit. Greenfin tried to squirm away from them. Already his gills were starting to dry out.

“Hey, fuck off, you already have a hole to fuck.”

One of the landlubbers shoved at another, and suddenly the finger flirting at the edge of his milt slit was a lot deeper. “Or maybe not. Hey, we've finally got a hole tight enough for your tiny dick.”

It burned. Greenfin writhed in his bonds, his body sending confused signals of pain and pleasure to his brain. He wanted it. He wanted nothing to do with it. His cloaca clenched, strangely empty.

"Oh fuck right off." A shove to the landlubber's shoulder and jolted the finger coring Greenfin open. Milt seeped out around the finger.

“The rest of us gotta work up to it,” said the landlubber, as a a cock was stretching out his cloaca, counterbalancing the strange ache to his milt slit. He was slowly fucking Greenfin’s milt slit, finger sliding through the sloppy mess he'd already made of it. “No matter how much they beg. You gonna beg for it?”

A slap across Greenfin’s face.

He gasped for air, floundering for what to do. “Puh-” Was that his voice? Sound traveled so strangely out of the water. “Puh-lee--” His breath caught as the finger sped up, encouragingly. His cloaca fluttered around the cock plundering it. His gills hurt. “Please,” he sobbed and came again.

His milt slit hurt, still sore from his last orgasm, fluttering around an intrusion that shouldn’t be there, gushing milt like he’d been teased for days instead of minutes.

A cock slid down his throat, rewarding him with the salty precome he needed. He hung between them, milt slit and cloaca and throat violated as he came and came.

The moon set, the moon rose. 

The landlubbers had to insert fingers along with their cock to feel anything in his cloaca, stretched out like the slut he now was. They fed him cock after cock, letting him lick his own milt off their fingers as they stretched his milt slit wide. It could fit three fingers now, and the first time a landlubber tried to stick his cock in it, Greenfin had come before he could even get the tip in.

“You think it’s ready?” said one of the landlubbers. Greenfin couldn’t see any of them, flipped on his back with a ring gag stretching his mouth open, and a cock down his throat to keep him quiet. He could feel the two fingers hooking his milt slit open.

It leaked continuously now, not much of a difference between when he was fingerfucked and when he was coming.

“Does it matter if it’s ready?” grumbled another one. “I've waited long enough.”

A hot, slippery cock was forcing its way down Greenfin’s milt slit.

He yelled into the cock down his throat, and then choked as he tried to twist away. It was too big, too hard, too _much_.

The cock was relentless, but the _pain pain pressure pain_ was incredible, lighting him up from his head to the tip of his tail. He wondered how much of it was himself, and how much of it was a trained response, his body learning to crave the constant violation of all his holes.

“Fuck is it tight,” said the landlubber, sounding choked himself. His cock was only part-way in, the bulbous head barely fitting into Greenfin’s slit, fluttering with the effort of staying open. What if he just plunged all the way in? Greenfin’s slit gushed milt at the thought.

The landlubber groaned as he pulled out, the bulbous head popping out, before forcing himself back in, shallowly fucking Greenfin’s slit.

His slit was never going to close up again. Greenfin mouthed desperately at the cock in his mouth as his traitorous body tried to shy away and lean into the cock forcing itself into the most intimate part of his body. He was going to be ruined and not fit for anything but landlubber cock, his body molded into their plaything. He cried out as the cock plunged a little deeper. Would his pod even recognize him? Would they accept him, with his gaping cloaca and his milt slit leaking for a cock to take and take and--

Greenfin sobbed as he came, the rush of milt making everything so slick that the landlubber’s cock slipped in all the way to the root, deeper than anything had ever gone before, forcing the tired walls of his milt channel to clench and milk the cock until--

He woke to a splash of seawater to the face.

He was still tied down, gag stretching his mouth open. His milt slit and cloaca burned, and come bubbled out of his gills. He felt well-used. He wanted to be fucked more. A landlubber was teasing him with his cock, smearing the heavy balls over his face, just out of reach of his tongue.

"You want some of this?" he said, laughing as Greenfin tried to beg around his ring gag, gills fluttering uselessly.

When the cock was finally offered to him, Greenfin sucked it down greedily. Maybe this was the life for him.


End file.
